beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gebruikersblog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Eerste dagboek bericht
Eerste bericht Lief dagboek, donderdag 19 april 2012, in mijn bed 22:18 Ik heb je nog zoveel te vertellen. Vandaag heb ik een halve dag besteed aan mijn broer. Hij had weer eens ruzie met Madoka. Ze hadden ruzie over dat Ryuga te weinig interesse toonde aan zijn vriendin en dat Madoka het beu was dat ze steeds op de tweede plaats werd gezet en dat stomme spelletje op de eerste plaats. Op dat spelletje deed hij niets anders dan chatten met een meisje. Dus Madoka dacht dat hij haar bedroog met haar en werd woedend op hem. Ze liep toen boos de kamer uit en liep naar buiten. Ryuga sprong vanachter zijn computer om Madoka achterna te gaan. En toen hij beneden aankwam.... Zat ze met een of andere jongen te flirten! Toen Ryuga eraan kwam deed ze het zelfs nog harder. Ryuga's hart begon te breken, maar helemaal toen Madoka 'ja' antwoordde toen hij haar mee uit vroeg. Ryuga ging meteen terug naar zijn kamer en begon hard te wenen. Ik moest hem de hele dag troosten en hem overtuigen dat ze dit alleen maar deed om hem te kunnen kwellen. Hij was zo verdrietig. Echt zielig, zeker voor een draak. Daarna moest ik van hem naar Madoka gaan. En die wou natuurlijk niet met me spreken. Ik ging terug naar hem en natuurlijk was hij meteen nog bedroefder. Na een lange tijd ging Madoka naar haar date en ik probeerde Ryuga te overtuigen om haar achterna te gaan. En na nog een gesprek met Tsuki, deed hij dat ook. Ik was zo blij dat hij nu achter haar aan ging gaan. Dat was dan wat meer rust voor mij. Ik ging terug naar mijn kamer en zag Gingka. Op het eerste moment was ik heel blij en ik vroeg of dat hij met me iets wilde doen. Maar hij keek me met een frons aan en riep: "Echt niet!" Ik keek geschokt over zijn reactie. Normaal gezien zou hij lief glimlachen en zeggen: "Natuurlijk Myuu! Wat gaan we doen?!" Nu was hij woedend omdat ik het vroeg. Ik was echt geschokt. Dat zijn lieve, zoete ogen zo hatelijk konden zijn. "Wat is er met je?" vroeg ik verbaasd. "Niets!" riep hij. Hij stond op en liep me ruw voorbij. "Waar ga je heen?" vroeg ik bezorgd. "Zijn dat jouw zakens!" riep hij bij de deur "Je bent mijn verdomme moeder niet!" riep hij. Toen sloeg hij de deur hard dicht. Ik zakte in en begon te huilen. Ik dacht dat hij niet meer in me was geïntereseerd. Dus ging ik achter mijn computer chatten met mijn vriendin Tsuki. Het was ondertussen al 00:00u geworden en ik was echt bezorgd om Gingka. Ondertussen had ik al iets besloten. En net toen ik dat deed, kwam hij binnen. "Hey," begon ik. Hij keek me boos aan. "Gingka, we moeten praten!" riep ik snel. Hij rolde overdreven met zijn ogen en luisterde naar me. Toen zei ik iets dat ik nooit had willen zeggen, en nooit heb willen zeggen. "Gingka, het is uit!" riep ik nu huilend. Gingka keek eerst geschokt, maar daarna weer boos. Hij ging naar de deuropening. Toen hij in de deuropening stond, zei hij: "Het kan me toch niets schelen! Ik heb toch al iemand mooier, slimmer en interessanter gevonden!" riep hij en smeet de deur terug dicht. Ik ging achter mijn computer zitten en begon terug te chatten en huilde ieder keer als ik zat te typen. Sindsdien is het uit tussen mij en Gingka en is het niet meer goed gekomen. Maar ik denk dat dat het beste is. Dat was het. Dag lief dagboek, Myuu Samathumb|Gingka is boos op Myuu. Categorie:Blogberichten